


Juste un prénom

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Humor, Kuroko is a little shit, M/M, Pining, Pining Aomine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Aomine avait horreur de son boulot.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou
Kudos: 11





	Juste un prénom

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Épine".
> 
> ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai pas écrit un aosaku, il fallait que je m'y remette !  
> bonne lecture :)

Aomine devait l'avouer, il avait horreur de son boulot.

En tant qu'étudiant fauché, il avait postulé absolument partout, espérant se faire employer vite et se fichant de l'endroit où il terminerait. Il avait tout fait : restaurants, magasins, chantiers, hôtels, annonces louches dans les journaux... Tout ! Il avait mis du temps à trouver quelque chose et plus les jours passaient, plus il désespérait et plus il était prêt à accepter la première offre qu'on lui proposait.

Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, se retrouvant à travailler pour un fleuriste alors qu'il n'y connaissait _absolument rien_ en fleurs.

Mais pas de panique, il était littéralement l'homme le plus doué sur cette pauvre planète pourrissante, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de travailler convenablement et de recevoir un magnifique chèque à la fin du mois (et avec une prime, très probablement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus charmant que lui). Du moins c'était ce qu'il s'était dit, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'autre employé à mi-temps.

Sakurai Ryou, étudiant tout comme lui, était le genre de personne dont il avait horreur. Toujours à s'excuser, il se laissait marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde et Aomine aurait probablement fait de même si son salaire n'était pas en jeu. Il semblait avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi et pendant de longues semaines le brun avait littéralement refusé de le regarder et parfois même de travailler dans la même pièce que lui. Ce qui était compliqué étant donné qu'il y avait deux pièces dans ce magasin...

Il avait fallu des semaines avant que Sakurai ne s'habitue à sa présence et accepte de lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour le saluer lorsqu'il arrivait. Finalement, le brun n'était pas si énervant que ça, contrairement à son entourage qui trouvait Aomine plus qu'insupportable et n'hésitait pas à lui dire, le brun semblait l'apprécier et... c'était un sentiment étrange.

Quelqu'un l'appréciait _lui_. Avec son caractère de merde et ses répliques acerbes.

Kuroko avait sous-entendu que son collègue était masochiste, mais Aomine savait que Sakurai l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

A partir de ce moment, le brun et lui commencèrent à se rapprocher et à discuter plus souvent. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et se rencontrèrent en dehors du travail, à la fac, pendant les week-ends. Kuroko le taquinait toujours autant, lui demandant lorsqu'il allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander à Sakurai de sortir avec lui. Ce sale type se vengeait parce qu'il s'était moqué de Kagami et lui pendant des mois...

« **Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom, pas vrai, Aomine-kun ? Quelle différence si vous sortez ensemble ou non ? Je suis certain que tu aimerais qu'il t'appelle aussi par ton prénom.** »

Et... Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à ce jour... Mais Kuroko avait complètement raison. Il avait toujours utilisé le prénom de Sakurai, c'était plus naturel, plus simple, mais le brun l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille. Il lui avait alors dit plusieurs fois de ne plus être aussi formel avec lui, mais Sakurai ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne se permettrait jamais. Ce qui était complètement con parce que _lui_ le permettait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ?!

Aomine soupira en réfléchissant encore et encore à une façon pour que Sakurai dise son prénom. Maintenant que Kuroko avait planté cette graine dans son esprit, il ne cessait d'y penser... Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, tout pour lui faire chier, même quand il n'était pas avec lui...

Aomine regarda sans vraiment le voir le cactus devant lequel il était accroupi et dont il était censé s'occuper. Il était probablement en train de trop l'arroser, mais ce truc était énorme, il n'allait pas crever pour trois gouttes de trop. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et salua d'un signe de main Sakurai qui lui sourit.

Ah, c'était une vision si agréable... Lui qui refusait de lui parler quelques semaines plus tôt semblait désormais heureux de le voir.

« **Bonjour, Daiki-san.** »

Aomine eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer les joues rouges du brun (qui avait probablement dû rassembler tout son courage pour enfin prononcer ces mots) qu'il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant, sous le regard surpris de Sakurai.

Il tombe en plein sur le cactus et se souvint de ce jour toute sa vie. Le jour où il s'était mangé un cactus et où il avait enfin commencé à sortir officiellement avec Sakurai.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
